Talk:Focused Anger
Why the hell is this an elite? I can just get dark fury on a hero for 100% increase of adren gain. Or I can use Soldier's Fury for 50% increase in damage and adren. Serisously. :Well it's cause it'll stack with all those. Dark fury +100%, FGJ +50%, This elite +100+, IAS skills X150%. soo... 250x 150%= just under 4 adren a hit. Now think about all this chants that require only 4 adrenaline :) (Not a fifty five 13:15, 26 September 2006 (CDT)) :: check again, in teh last update they put a cap on adrenaline gain being 2x normal gain. Oljomo 15:31, 26 September 2006 (CDT) :::EW! (Not a fifty five 15:35, 26 September 2006 (CDT)) ::::However, thanks to the funny wording on Dark Fury and Mark of Fury, you can still get up to 6 a hit. Dark Fury and Mark of Fury both give you one more strike when you hit, rather than boosting adrenaline gain. Combine this with a skill that doubles adrenaline gain (Infuriating Heat?) and whenever you hit the foe with MoF on them while you're under Dark Fury, you gain 2 from the hit, 2 from Dark Fury and 2 from Mark of Fury. 6 a hit. Pity Mark of Fury is 3 second cast, really. BTW, I've tested this. Dark Fury + FGJ! charge a 5 adrenaline skill in 2 hits. --Khoross 05:13, 27 September 2006 (CDT) If only this wasn't elite...or if it were more useful...sigh-Onlyashadow 14:23, 27 September 2006 (CDT) To tell the truth, I can't see the problem with this. It gives a big adrenaline bonus, it's a "skill", so it can't be removed, and it lasts a long time. Maybe people are thinking of this in terms of attacks, but it's a Paragon skill. I could see this being useful for fueling shouts and chants, though I'm sure there are more potent Paragon elites. Arshay Duskbrow 15:11, 27 September 2006 (CDT) :That's what I had in mind when I thought of this skill. Dark fury, this skill, chuck a spear or two and hexbreaker aria every few seconds. (Not a fifty five 21:14, 27 September 2006 (CDT)) Update Buffed to 0...120...150 160, that is, base 0, 10% per attribute point invested. It hits 100% at 10 attribute, making it a lot more desirable. Haven't actually unlocked it yet, so I'm not sure if it is able to break the adrenal gain cap by being a single skill that goes above it. Merengue 01:10, 28 October 2006 (CDT) :Pretty sure it would break the cap, single skills aren't affected by caps, hence Lingering Curse not being affected by the -33% healing cap, nor Ritual lord by the recharge cap, etc. This looks like a pretty good skill now, so much adrenaline... Echokin 18:29, 1 November 2006 (CST) ::When used with Dark Fury on an Orders necro with 15 Leadership, this will result in 5 adrenaline per hit. With an IAS stance, that's some INSANE adrenaline gain. 10 adrenaline in 2 seconds, anyone? --Son of Urza 23:31, 22 November 2006 (CST) :::Last time I checked it didn't break the cap. Isle of the nameless, me with 16 leadership, this skill, penetration chop(5a) and axe equppied. It should charge in 2 hits but doesn't. --Spura 08:15, 30 November 2006 (CST) ::::Hmm...unless ANet goofed on this one, it must surely break the cap. Otherwise it would be completely pointless for this skill's adrenaline gain to be shown to be over 100% more. If it does break the cap then its a great elite if you ask me, I can't wait to get it. This plus an IAS and shouts like Anthem of Envy, Hexbreaker Aria and "Go for the Eyes!" would mean loads of extra damage and rapid hex removal. :::::Too bad they did **** up, I mentioned this several times on various forums and yet no bug fix. Lame. --Spura 06:20, 19 December 2006 (CST) ::::::Maybe it would be too powerful if it breaks the bug? At 160%, you can charge up hammer bash in just 2 hits! :o Because it is a "skill", can you use this with a stance, to for example attack 33% faster and gain 120% more adrenaline per hit? :Yeah, also if you use Serpent's Quickness with it you can keep it up constantly. - Mcmullen 11:01, 28 December 2006 (CST) Bug Template Edited to be more clear, for instance this skill can be used to coutner the effects of say... Soothing and still hit the 200% max mark. -- Ckal Ktak 03:35, 4 April 2007 (CDT) :i though individual skills could go above the maximum? ::thats how its supposed to work, hence the bug — Skuld 15:46, 13 April 2007 (CDT) ::what bug? it does what it says dont it? and single skills can exceed caps so its not like its not been thought through by anet... seems like a stupid note to me. Somebody please clarify what the bug with this skill is. ~Soqed Hozi~ 10:29, 4 May 2007 (CDT) :::K, you know it says 120% at 12 attrib? it gives 100%. It says 160% at 16, it gives 100%. — Skuld 10:30, 4 May 2007 (CDT) Yo, actually the 100% adrenaline gain cap only aplays for Combinations of skills. So if uhave a singly skill that does 100+% then u get the 100+%. Now tring to combine this with another adrenaline % gain skill would be useless cause the othere skill wont be able to contribute anything to the effort since the 100% combo max has already been met. :I've not tested this so I'm basing this statement on what other people have said: The issue is that even though one skill can go over the 100% cap, this one doesn't. Therefore even though you should be getting a 120% boost (for example) you'll still be stuck at 100%, and so it's bugged. RossMM 05:54, 10 May 2007 (CDT) First off, I'm ashamed at the level of writing seen here. At 10 Leadership this skill, Focused Anger, gives you a boost of 100% more adrenaline when you land an attack on your opponent. In effect giving you an extra strike of adrenaline on every hit. But this is where the bug takes place, if you increase your Leadership over 10, lets say 15, this skill only grants you 100% more adrenaline, even though it should give you an extra 150%, not 100%. And is thus effected by the adrenaline cap of +100% more adrenaline per hit, when it in fact should not be effected by this as it is a single skill and should ignore the cap. So in effect this makes skills that should charge in only two hits at 15 Leadership, i.e. Penetrating Chop, take three hits instead. --Lou-Saydus 03:03, 8 June 2007 (CDT) Mark / Sign of Fury I just tested if and how Focused Anger works with Mark of Fury or Dark Fury and it seems that Focused Anger also doubles the Adrenaline Strike gained from either of those, resulting in 4 Adrenaline per sucesfull attack. Cookieaddictedmonster 01:53, 19 May 2007 (CDT) :Let it be noted that gaining a strike of adrenaline and gaining a percentage more are two different things in the game mechanics. --Lou-Saydus 03:07, 8 June 2007 (CDT) about the bug I've been using this skill again recently, and noticed that "Go for the Eyes!" charges over half its cost it one hit under this. I run it at 12 leadership and tbh i dont think the 100% cap applies anymore — ~Soqed Hozi~ 04:50, 22 June 2007 (CDT) :It charges dismember in 3 hits at 16 leadership now, so it is fixed. --Fyren 07:49, 22 June 2007 (CDT) ::whoo! — ~Soqed Hozi~ 10:06, 22 June 2007 (CDT) Energy We have far more obvious notes lying around. I'd think there are lots of players who don't realize paragons can get essentially unlimited energy through shout spam. If it were obvious, I don't think people would keep changing it to adrenaline, heh. --Fyren 14:11, 26 June 2007 (CDT) :then only shouts that can rly be used for energy are GftE and Watchyourself. save yourselves can also be used..but is less spammable. — ~Soqed Hozi~ 02:58, 27 June 2007 (CDT)